Frozen Flame
by As.Wicked.As.They.Come
Summary: How can you love a person who cannot in return? What is the pain of being looked at with his loveless eyes? Why do I stay? Because I love him. Melody Ashland never thought her life would involve Tom Riddle, never mind revolve around him. Then one year changes it all.


**Okay, new story. This is set in Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts. Melody is my OC, and while you don't get to see much of her personality in this chapter, trust me, she is feisty. Anyway, stop reading this and get on with the story J**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own only the things you do not recognise. This is going to be my disclaimer for the entire story, just to let you know. **

**Don't forget to review!**

Melody Ashland quickly made her way through the hustle and bustle of the September 1st crowd on Platform 9 ¾. With her long black hair pulled into a messy bun, and a very light layer of make up applied to her naturally pale skin, Melody manoeuvred through the seemingly endless river of students, and tried to find a way to get onto the soon-to-be-leaving train. After what seemed an eternity, she managed to find a quieter entrance towards the far end of the train, and shortly after managed to find an empty compartment. _That was lucky_, she thought with relief.

Soon to be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Melody Ashland was a smart, but not too smart, and nice looking, but not generally good looking, girl. It was these traits that made her overlooked by the majority of the Hogwarts population, including the teachers. That was not including one teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard since Merlin himself. Melody was not entirely sure why Professor Dumbledore had taken such a keen interest in her, but it was enough to make her feel both appreciated and unnerved. Appreciated because it meant that no, she was not invisible, and yes, she could be seen by the people around her.

It was the feeling of being unnerved that drew in most of her attention, though. It was widely known that Dumbledore had a knack of being able to see things that could not be seen by others, like one person's potential. This is what made her feel so nervous, so on edge. What could he see in her that no one else could?

Sighing in frustration, Melody brushed away these thoughts and focused on the now moving scenery outside of the train. This year she was going to be Head Girl. Now that was daunting, and what she most certainly focused most of her attention on. It also meant that she should be in the meeting that was going on at that very moment._ Oh bloody hell_.

With speed that she would most likely never achieve again, Melody ran as fast as she could down the length of the train, attempting in vain to not be late for her own meeting. Despite her best efforts, she was still the last one to arrive.

"Sorry," she panted apologetically, her lungs gasping in the air around her, and her body hunched over on itself.

"Look's like the Head Girl finally decided to show up," exclaimed a greasy looking 5th Year Slytherin. Many chuckled at that and whispers broke out around the cabin. It was then that Melody realised that her partner for the year, the Head Boy, had been already speaking. She didn't know who he was though, as she hadn't been told.

"Maybe you should think of investing in a watch," came a cold voice from her side. Turing sharply, Melody came face to face with none other than Tom Riddle.

"You're Head Boy this year?" Melody asked before she could stop herself.

A scowl formed on the dark-headed boys face and he replied in an even colder voice, "Evidently so. Would you be so kind as to explain why you are late?"

_It's no use making up an excuse_, Melody though uselessly to herself, _You are a bloody awful liar_. "I, um, I…" Smooth, "I'm sorry, I just… forgot."

"Well, next time try to remember," Riddle replied harshly, and then turned back to the nosey group in front of them. "As I was saying…" And that was when Melody tuned him out; it was obvious he wasn't going to let her get a word in edge ways, not that she wanted to anyway.

_Tom Riddle's Head Boy, not that that's a shock_. Tom Riddle was the handsomest, smartest and most popular boy in the entire school, not to mention the overall favourite of practically every teacher in it. He was also, however, the coldest and possibly the scariest boy in the entire school, and everyone knew it. He had never been seen with a girl, nor with anyone he looked particularly close to, and when he was seen with people, they looked to either worship or be terrified of him. To put it lightly, Melody was not very fond of him.

"How did you get Head Girl?" a voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her out of them. Apparently the meeting had already ended and only she and Tom were left.

"I'm sorry?" Melody questioned, both confused and offended.

"Is that all you can say?" Tom asked sarcastically, "I said, how did you get Head Girl?"

"Well, I was chosen," Melody replied, unsure of what sort of answer he was looking for.

Tom sat down on the chair in front of her, and seemed to examine her with a hardened stare. "Yes, I can see that. I mean, why were you chosen?"

_What is his problem_? Melody wondered to herself in a defensive manner. "How am I supposed to know?" She answered in a snippy manner, hoping he would just drop it and leave.

"Now, now," he chastised with a cruel smirk playing at his lips, "I was only asking."

"No, you were not asking," Melody exclaimed crossly, standing up and grabbing her small bag, "You were implying that I am not good enough for Head Girl."

"Your words, not mine," he muttered, his smirk growing forever wider.

"See you later Riddle," Melody mumbled, and then proceeded to storm out of the Prefect's Compartment.

_How does Riddle know what I am like?_ Melody asked herself. _We've never talked, I doubt he's ever even looked my way before. Who is he to judge me?_ Melody had never liked Riddle, her being a Gryffindor and he being a Slytherin, but there was something about him that told her he had to be watched closely.

_Well, one thing's for sure. This year is certainly going to be interesting. _

**Just an opening chapter, so give it a chance to get going. Please review to let me know what you think! Following and favouriting is also smiled upon ;) **

**Until next time, my little ducklings!**


End file.
